Teoria do Caos
by Livia F
Summary: O que uma boa garota Católica deve fazer quando seu marido retorna do futuro com os números vencedores da loteria? // Clare/Henry. TRADUÇÃO


**Teoria do Caos**

_Fanfiction de MrsTater  
Tradução por Livia F._

_Quarta feira, 13 de abril - Quinta feira, 14 de abril, 1994 (Clare tem 22 anos, Henry, 30)_

**C**LARE**:** Nós ficamos parados do lado de fora da Katz's Deli por um bom tempo. Henry e eu somos duas pessoas à beira de algo tão enorme, tão alterador-de-vidas, que eu não consigo, no momento, compreender a situação o suficiente para pensar em uma analogia. Talvez seja como estar na entrada de um castelo. Ou, talvez, mais como nos portões do inferno.

Se entrarmos na Katz's hoje como Americanos da classe-médica, e eu entregar o bilhete o qual estou apertando entre os dedos, nós vamos sair de lá milionários.

Henry segura minha mão enquanto estou passando o bilhete de loteria de uma para outra, e percebo que estou fazendo isso desde que viemos aqui para a deli.

"Suas mãos estão suadas, Clare."

"Eu estou nervosa."

"Bom, pare com isso. Você vai borrar a tinta, e eles não vão conseguir ver nossos números vencedores."

"Isso resolveria nosso dilema, não é?"

"_Seu_ dilema." Henry solta minha mão e se recosta em uma banca de jornal próxima. "Pra mim tanto faz uma coisa ou outra, lembra?"

"Lembro," respondo secamente. Henry está sempre me deixando pra trás. É claro que ele me deixaria sozinha pra tomar uma decisão dessa magnitude.

Baixo os olhos para encarar o bilhete. Por que Henry tinha que me deixar ontem para ir descobrir esses seis números? Tecnicamente, ele não me deixou; ele estava no trabalho quando viajou no tempo. Mas ainda assim. Se ele não vai me dizer o que fazer, então vou jogar toda culpa irracional que eu quiser em cima dele.

"Oito milhões de dólares", reflito, tentando compreender a imensidão dessa quantia de dinheiro representada por seis dígitos. "Nós compramos um sanduíche e ganhamos oito milhões de dólares de troco."

"Bem em tempo de arrumar nossa declaração de imposto de renda. Se você conseguir se decidir até a meia noite de sexta-feira, quer dizer."

Finalmente minha frustração ante a incapacidade de Henry de levar a sério minha indecisão ferve. Me viro para encará-lo. Ele está com um cotovelo apoiado na banca de jornal, sua outra mão enfiada no bolso de seus jeans pretos.

"Essa não é uma decisão que eu possa tomar sem pensar! É um dos Sete Pecados Capitais!"

"Você não tem que cometer Gula, sabe. Nós já jantamos. Um sanduíche não é realmente necessário para pegarmos nosso dinheiro. A Minnie vai ficar tão empolgada que vai esquecer completamente de anotar nossos pedidos."

Reviro meus olhos e digo, entre dentes, "Avareza."

"Ah, sim. Avareza. Claro." Ele remove a mão do bolso e coça a cabeça. "O Papa disse que ganhar na loteria conta como Avareza?"

Por motivo nenhum, lembro-me de Henry me contando, quando eu tinha seis anos, que o Papa era um velho mesquinho. Henry, é claro, não se lembra disso, porque ele ainda não visitou meu passado.

"Sim, eu acho que o Papa diria que ganhar na loteria viajando no futuro para ler o _Trib_ de amanhã, em uma busca egoísta por dinheiro, negando o mesmo bem para os outros, definitivamente conta como Avareza."

"Mas eu não fiz isso por mim," diz Henry, docemente. Ele se desencosta da banca de jornal e passa um braço por trás de mim. Encosta o queixo no meu ombro, e eu vejo sua expressão provocadora, mas ainda assim sincera, refletido na janela da deli. "Eu fiz por você." Sua respiração está quente em meu pescoço quando ele vira a cabeça para roçar o nariz em minha bochecha. "E como você sabe que outra pessoa teria escolhido os números vencedores se nós não tivéssemos?"

A barba de um dia de Henry pinicando meu rosto é quase tão tentadora quanto o encanto de oito milhões de dólares. Eu me contorço e começo a me afastar dele, não querendo ser culpada por Luxúria também, mas aí me lembro de que agora nós somos casados. Não que eu não seja culpada por desejar Henry muitas, _muitas_ vezes antes de me tornar a Sra. DeTamble.

Viro minha cabeça. Estamos praticamente com as bocas encostadas, mas não o beijo. "Você está dizendo que já sabe que eu entrego isso?"

"Bem... Eu sei que você não trabalha e que nós não estamos mal. Não sei se é porque nós ganhamos _esse_ prêmio, ou algum outro. Ei!" É como se uma lâmpada tivesse se acendido em sua cabeça. "Talvez nós devêssemos esperar até chegar aos trinta milhões. Ou cinquenta!"

"Se chegar a tanto antes que alguém ganhe." Meu estômago despenca. "Nós podemos ficar ricos com a bolsa de valores."

Henry se encosta em mim, sua testa enrugada em perplexidade.

"Você me disse uma vez," explico, "que, fosse lá de onde você vinha, nossas ações estavam em alta. Estão em alta. Tanto faz."

"Oh." Henry soa um pouco divertido e pega o bilhete de loteria da minha mão. "Talvez a gente não use nada disso então."

Ele parece que vai jogar o papel em uma lata de lixo. Com o coração na mão, pego de volta o bilhete. "Não faz diferença, você vê? Alguma hora nós vamos trapacear pra conseguir dinheiro. Pode muito bem ser com os oito milhões de dólares da loteria, já que já estamos condenados."

"Achei que você tivesse desistido do purgatório e do inferno e de toda essa coisa de danação eterna."

"Essa é a merda de ser católico. Você nunca se livra completamente da culpa."

"Mas você vai levar esse bilhete pra Minnie? E comprar um sanduíche pro caso de uma parte dos nossos ganhos terem sido os dólares suados dela?"

Eu lhe dou um soco no braço, enfio o bilhete de loteria no bolso, e aí passo meu braço por entre o dele e o arrasto de volta para a Avenida Belle Plaine e para casa.

"Eu acho que preciso dormir e pensar."

Mas eu não durmo. Henry não dorme, tampouco, porque eu não consigo parar de me mexer e de me virar. Quando me viro de costas, algum tempo depois das duas da manhã, e solto um suspiro longo, Henry coloca uma mão em meu seio e passa uma perna por cima de mim.

"A gente devia transar," ele diz, beijando meu ombro. "Vai te relaxar."

Duvido um pouco disso, mas Henry precisa relaxar tanto quanto eu, precisa levantar em algumas horas e ir trabalhar. Penso que tecnicamente ele não _precisa_ ir; ele poderia pedir demissão do seu emprego na Newberry e poderíamos viver da loteria e da bolsa de valores e ele nunca mais precisaria se preocupar com ser pego pelado no estoque. Não que ele não tenha sido pego totalmente nu em lugares menos discretos.

"Tudo bem," digo.

Henry avidamente (sempre tão entusiasmado na cama, como se nós nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes) começa a beijar meu pescoço e acariciar meus seios. Tento deixar minha mente vagar e ser absorvida pelas sensações de Henry fazendo amor comigo. Meus pensamentos vão para a Clareira, como fazem com certa frequência, para o meu aniversário de dezoito anos no qual o Henry de 2004 fez amor comigo pela primeira vez e nada existia no universo além de Henry perto de mim e dentro de mim e derramando-se em mim enquanto nós decolávamos vôo juntos pelo céu de safira. A Clare mais nova ficaria decepcionada com a minha distração agora, nesse momento.

Ainda assim, a repreensão do meu eu do passado não faz eu me concentrar mais em Henry, embora ele tenha acabado de remover seus lábios de meu mamilo para franzir o cenho para mim e dizer, "Ei. _Eu_ sou o viajante do tempo nessa família. Mas não se preocupe, eu sei como te trazer de volta para o presente." Aí ele se infiltra por debaixo dos lençóis e do cobertor sobre o qual nós fizemos amor na Clareira em 1989, para aplicar aquela língua à arte do cunilíngua, no qual ele é mestre e ao qual eu, normalmente, nunca resisto.

No momento, entretanto, eu estou preocupada com a memória de um eu meu muito mais novo e de um Henry levemente mais velho, ensinando-me sobre livre arbítrio e determinismo. Eu acreditava em Deus quando tinha treze anos, mas agora acredito em Henry. Como poderia Deus me amaldiçoar por algo que ainda não fiz, mas que não poderei evitar fazer? O Papa provavelmente tem uma resposta para isso, mas eu acho - espero - que há mais sentido e propósito para uma vida pré-determinada do que culpa e danação. _Aquele_ Deus é um sadista. Henry só quer que eu seja uma artista melhor.

Eu ainda assim não gosto da ideia de caos.

De repente, estou muito consciente do fato de que Henry parou de lamber meu clitóris. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem faço ideia de quando foi que ele parou. Ele está apoiado sobre os joelhos, os lençóis jogados por sobre seus ombros em uma triste paródia de tenda, encarando-me, esperando que eu volte para ele.

"Nossa." Seu rosto está quase totalmente coberto em sombras, mas há luz suficiente vindo pela janela, do poste de luz na rua, para que eu veja o pequeno sorriso brincando nos cantos da boca de Henry. Ele coça a cabeça. "Eu não teria nem ganhado Bronze dessa vez. Você não fez nem um barulhinho."

"Henry, desculpa -" Alcanço sua mão. Ambas as dele se fecham em torno da minha, levando-a para seus lábios. Ele beija os nós de meus dedos.

"Não, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu só queria de dar um estúdio, Clare. Um espaço pra estender suas asas e voar. Não quero te fazer questionar o sentido da vida."

"Você não me fez. Nós dois sabemos que a resposta é quarenta e dois."

"É, mas nós ainda não sabemos a pergunta."

Rimos baixinho, como se não fôssemos casados ainda e ele tivesse se esgueirado para meu quarto antigo na casa dos meus pais. Puxo suas mãos, e o corpo forte de corredor de Henry se estica ao meu lado. Ficamos deitados lado a lado, nos encarando. Ele coloca os braços à minha volta; seus bíceps estão contraídos como cordas tensas. Enfio minha perna por entre as dele e sinto a pele quente e aveludada de seu pau contra a minha coxa.

Pobre Henry. Eu sei que o frustrei essa noite, como fiz (farei?) muitas vezes na adolescência. Por que ele me aguenta? Meu coração parece crescer em meu peito, como o Grinch. Ele realmente me ama. Mais do que à própria vida.

Empurro uma mexa de cabelo que cai por sobre sua testa e o beijo. "Eu sei que você não queria isso. Talvez seja só a teoria do caos trabalhando. Uma borboleta bate as asas e começa um furacão."

"Você não acredita no caos."

"Eu não sei no que eu acredito. Só sei que quero fazer minhas próprias decisões e ter meus próprios dilemas morais. Mesmo que meu futuro já tenha sido determinado."

Henry relaxa contra mim, solta a respiração demoradamente. Eu sei que ele se preocupa que, às vezes, estar com ele infrinja meu livre-arbítrio. Estou feliz por tê-lo aliviado um desse peso. Por enquanto.

"Isso é bom, Clare."

"Sabe o que mais é bom?"

Ele me olha nos olhos durante um longo momento, e aí um lento, torto sorriso se espalha.

"Felação?" pergunta, esperançoso.

Entro embaixo dos lençóis e coloco Henry em minha boca para tentar minha própria medalha Olímpica.

Bato um recorde mundial.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, sento-me tomando café no meu pequeno quartinho-estúdio, o qual parece menor do que nunca agora, quando estou segurando um bilhete de loteria me dizendo que tenho direito a oito milhões de dólares e ao estúdio dos meus sonhos. Minhas ideias não são mais pequenas; elas são não existentes.

Se eu ficar nesse estúdio por mais um segundo, vou ser culpada pelo pecado da Preguiça.

Então vou até a cozinha para outra xícara de café. O _Trib_ está em cima da mesa - o _Trib_ que Henry viajou no tempo ontem para ler -, aberto na página de anúncio de imóveis.

"Henry, seu filho da mãe." Mesmo sabendo que ele está me provocando, sento-me à mesa e examino com atenção a lista de mansões Vitorianas com jardins e estábulos nos quais eu poderia realmente patinar se quisesse. Casas que nós _podemos pagar_ se eu reclamar meu bilhete, mas que, se eu não o fizer, nós não teríamos dinheiro para comprar nem se economizássemos a vida toda. Se não estivermos predestinados a quebrar as regras, quer dizer.

Eu sinto Inveja.

Com raiva, jogo o jornal no lixo e aí bato os pés (tanto quanto consigo com botas de plástico rangentes) de volta ao meu estúdio. Ou, mais precisamente, ao quarto no qual estou tentando, sem sucesso, criar arte.

Naquele instante, sinto-me um pouco como Deus no tempo de Noé, quando penso em tudo que fiz desde que me casei com Henry. Quero esmagar cada maquete insignificante, destruir em milhões de pedaços cada desenho atrofiado. Pegar uma marreta e derrubar a parede externa para libertar meus pássaros de papel. (Isso é Raiva?)

Com um grito de frustração, caio no chão. Estou sendo irracional. Uma diva. Não me provei digna deste pequeno estúdio. Por que deveria Henry violar seus princípios para me comprar um estúdio que talvez não me torne uma artista melhor? Como eu sei que esse estúdio não é apenas uma analogia de eu ter chegado às minhas próprias limitações? Sacrificar tanto por algo tão incerto é Orgulho.

E aí, enquanto confesso-me culpada de todos os Sete Pecados Capitais, algo em mim se desfaz.

Levanto-me, dou uma última olhada no quarto e aí vou embora, fechando a porta atrás de mim com um clique resolvido.

Ligo para Henry no trabalho e Matt atende, dizendo-me que Henry está no estoque e que já vem. Estou me contorcendo de impaciência enquanto espero Henry atender, esperando que Matt encontre mais do que apenas as roupas abandonadas de meu marido.

"Clare?" Henry soa sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido para o escritório. Ele está surpreso por eu estar ligando, porque nunca o interrompo no trabalho assim. "Tá tudo bem?"

"Sim! Me encontra na Katz's Deli?"

"Quando?"

"Agora."

Tiro minha roupa de trabalho, caso haja algum fotógrafo por lá, arrumo minha maquiagem, pego um de meus livros de arte em uma das nossas estantes abarrotadas e estou na Katz's em vinte minutos. Henry consegue chegar lá antes de mim. Eu imaginaria que ele viajou no tempo, exceto que eu levei dez minutos só pra achar uma vaga para estacionar. Ele acena pra mim de nossa mesa usual. Enquanto me aproximo, ele me observa com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Nós vamos comer?" pergunta quando eu me sento no banco de vinil à sua frente. "Porque eu pedi o de sempre."

Tomo um gole da minha Coca por um canudo. "Vamos ganhar oito milhões de dólares, também."

"Mesmo que o amor pelo dinheiro seja a raiz de todo o mal? O que mudou sua cabeça?"

"Bom, primeiro, me lembrei de que, da primeira vez em que nos conhecemos - conheceremos - e você me explicou sobre viagens no tempo, eu te disse que você devia se tornar um pirata. Acho que roubar para conseguir dinheiro é meu pecado original. E também tem isso."

Abro o livro que trouxe comigo para a página em que o havia marcado e o empurro por sobre a mesa na direção de Henry.

Ele olha a imagem de uma roda feita de inúmeras pequenas outras imagens, como uma história em quadrinhos Medieval de personagens pecando uns contra os outros, enquanto ao lado deles as pessoas estão morrendo, encarando o julgamento final e sendo mandadas para o céu ou para o inferno.

"O que é isso?"

"Hieronymus Bosch. _Os Sete Pecados Mortais_¹. Se ele pode ter uma carreira artística de sucesso pintando pecados e falhas morais, então por que eu não posso usá-los para conseguir meu estúdio de esculturas?"

"No meu futuro, vou caminhar por uma casa com representações em tamanho real de _Hércules Perseguindo a Avareza do Templo das Musas_²?"

"É você quem visita o futuro. Você é quem tem que me dizer."

"Eu nunca digo." Henry fecha o livro e segura minha mão por sobre a mesa. "Fico feliz por você ir em frente com isso. Eu sempre quis quebrar as regras. Por você, vale a pena quebrá-las."

Minnie traz nossa comida, e, enquanto mordo um pedaço do meu sanduíche grelhado de queijo, entrego a ela casualmente o bilhete de loteria. Quando ela sai correndo para ligar para a Loteria de Illinois, Henry me pergunta com a boca cheia de batatas chips, "Como é que a loteria nos fez cometer Luxúria?"

"Eu pensei em todos aqueles quartos nos quais vamos poder praticar cunilíngua."

Henry engole e dá um sorriso enorme. "Vou tirar folga o resto do dia pra gente poder começar a procurar uma casa _imediatamente_."

* * *

¹ - _The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things_

²- _Hercules Chasing Avarice from the Temple of the Muses_


End file.
